


[Podfic] Lunch and Other Obscenities

by sophinisba



Series: Ladies Big Bang 2011 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: ladiesbigbang, Cultural Differences, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Gen, Humor, POV Character of Color, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Rheanna's story read aloud: "Nyota liked her roommate just fine until she met her."





	[Podfic] Lunch and Other Obscenities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lunch and Other Obscenities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205) by [Rheanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheanna/pseuds/Rheanna). 



> For the second round of the Ladies Big Bang challenge in 2011, I made two podfics about complicated friendships between lady space travelers.
> 
> Cover adapted from "[Apple](http://irrel.livejournal.com/163585.html)" (artwork may no longer be available) by irrel.

Cover art by irrel

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/StarTrek/Lunch%20and%20Other%20Obscenities.mp3) | **Size:** 51 MB | **Duration:** 55:30 minutes
  * [Podbook](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/StarTrek/Lunch%20and%20Other%20Obscenities%20podbook.m4b) | **Size:** 27 MB | **Duration:** 55:30 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
